Ensiname
by Coloor
Summary: Desde que completara seus 17 anos, Rin sempre deixou bem claro para Sesshoumaru seus verdadeiros sentimentos, desde então ele se sentiu um tanto confuso, e em uma noite depois de apreciar as estrelas ele faz uma proposta para a morena. Respostando xD


Um homem de longos cabelos grisalhos e de olhos castanhos mel estava olhando o céu como se busca-se consolo nas estrelas.

_O que é isso? O que é isso que eu sinto aqui no meu peito que está mechendo com todo o meu ser? Sesshoumaru Taisho não é capaz de amar, não é capaz de sentir um sentimento que só trás ruinas na vida das pessoas, um sentimento tão maligno que só faz mal ao ser humano, não... Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho não posso está sentindo nada disso, isso não é... Amor._

Ele se perdia em seus pensamentos que nem notou passos leves indo em sua direção, mas então ele sentiu um cheiro que conhecia muito bem.

- O que foi Rin? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru a olhando com um dos seus olhos amarelados, Rin tinha mudado bastante, primeiro havia crescido estava um pouco mais baixa que Sesshoumaru, seus cabelos negros continuavam longos, mas agora estavam mais longos, estavam na medida da sua cintura, seu corpo também mudou bastante, ela tinha ganhado dois pares de seios fartos e estava bastante acinturada.

- Nada. – Falou Rin se colocando ao lado de Sesshoumaru olhando as estrelas.

- ... – Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a por alguns instantes com o canto dos seus olhos.

_Se eu soubesse que você fosse ficar tão linda e desejavél assim eu não teria te trazido para cá, não para o meu lado. Eu não posso cometer o mesmo erro que o meu pai comentou a se misturar com a mãe do InuYasha, não quero que meus filhos sofram o que InuYasha sofre por não ser aceito nem pelos humanos nem pelos Yokais. O que estou dizendo? Imaginando eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho casado com uma humana? Não, eu nunca cometeria o mesmo erro que meu pai._

Rin então notou que estava sendo observada por Sesshoumaru e ficou o encarando por alguns instantes, mas por ele não desviar o olhar e nem a reprimir por olhá-lo tão fixamente ela notou que ele estava com o pensamento longe. Então ela voltou a olhar para os céu e só então dirigiu a palavra para ele.

- No que está pensando Sesshy? – Perguntou Rin tendo quase certeza que não ia ser respondida.

- Nada de importante. – Falou Sesshoumaru saindo dos seus pensamentos finalmente e olhando para o chão tentando não fixar seus olhos em Rin novamente.

- Posso saber o que é esse _nada importante_? – Perguntou Rin ainda olhando o céu, porém sorria.

- ... – Sesshoumaru não conseguiria mentir, porém não podia falar a verdade, então ele resolveu desconversar. – O Kohaku vem aqui amanhã?

- Sim. – Respondeu Rin agora com o olhar direcionado para ele. – Porque?

- Só para saber e mandar o Jakken ficar de olho em você. – Falou Sesshoumaru sério.

- Você não gosta do Kohaku não é mesmo? – Perguntou Rin voltando a olhar para o céu.

- Não. – Falou Sesshoumaru com um tom bastante grave.

- Eu já lhe falei Sesshy. – Falou Rin com o olhar perdido nas estrelas. – Desde que eu cresci e comecei a desvendar os meus sentimentos, os meus sentimentos foi destinado a você, você não precisa ter medo de eu me casar com alguém, eu não irei casar com ninguém, não se esse alguém não for você. – Falava Rin com um sorriso nos lábios, ainda olhando as estrelas.

- Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru a olhando que logo encontrou o olhar dela, e então ele desviou. – Não vamos falar nisso.

- Ok, Sesshy. – Falou Rin se levantando. – Vou entrar.

- Porque não fica mais um pouco? – Perguntou Sesshy. – Gosto de da sua companhia.

- Porque você é tão confuso Sesshy? – Perguntou Rin o olhando. – Você não me diz mais os seus olhos não param de me dizer que você não sabe o que realmente sente.

- ... – Sesshoumaru nada falou apenas ficou olhando para o chão.

- Porque esse medo todo Sesshy? – Perguntava Rin olhando para ele que nem ao menos a olhou. - Não vai falar nada? – Perguntou Rin sem resposta. – Ótimo. – E assim ela se retirou do local.

_Rin, eu não posso sentir alguns sentimentos, eu não podia sentir sentimento algum. Desde que te conheci já tenho conhecido sentimentos demais, não poderei mais sentir tantos mais sentimentos. Você já me ensinou a ter compaixão, carinho, até ciúme... Mas porquê esse sentimento chamado amor é tão confuso? Você me disse que estou confuso, mas não estou, isso que estou sentindo que é confuso!_

Sesshoumaru pensava enquando olhava para suas mãos, as suas mãos, suas unhas, seu rosto, seus cabelos. Tudo nele era tão diferente dos garotos da mesma raça de Rin, porque ela insistia em querer a ele? Ele era um Yokai, ela era uma humana, não pode, isso não pode mais ocorrer, essa mistura de raças não pode mais ocorrer, o mesmo erro novamente não pode ocorrer.

- Acho que você tem razão Rin. – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru. – Eu sinto medo de me entregar e sentir esse sentimento que você sente por mim. – E assim ele também se retirou do local e entrou no castelo.

Quando Sesshoumaru entrou, ele caminhou pelos corredores e passou a frente do quarto de Rin e ficou ali na frente da porta tentando ouvir algo até que escutou algo.

_- Kah. – Falava Rin enquanto escrevia em um papel tudo que falava. – Preciso de uma enorme ajuda sua. Eu quero sair daqui da casa do Sesshy. – Continuou Rin – Sim amiga, eu amo ele, mas eu não agüento mais essa confusão que ele sente poxa. – Os olhos de Rin tremiam enquanto lágrimas queriam descer deles. – É, ele continua calado e sem falar nada nem sobre o que sinto, nem sobre o que ele sente, ou não sente. – Falou Rin com a voz tremula. – Só quero saber se posso ir morar ai com você e o Inu. – Perguntou Rin engolindo o choro. – Mesmo assim, obrigada._

_**Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar - Como dói perceber, por tão pouco a hora de terminar.**_

_**Porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar - Porque simples e naturalmente, tudo tem que acabar.**_

_Rin ir embora? Como assim? Ela irá sair do meu castelo? Dos meus olhos? Do meu alcance? Não, isso não pode acontecer, com quem eu irei passear? Com quem ficarei olhando as estrelas? Quem irá me apoiar mesmo quando eu sei que fiz tudo errado? Não Rin! Não pode fazer isso comigo. Sem você aqui ao meu lado... Quem irá me amar?_

Sesshoumaru estava ainda à frente do quarto de Rin, apenas ficava ali parado, e mesmo que não estivesse ali pelos seus ouvidos serem mais aguçados que os de humanos normais podiam ouvir de longe, mas ele ficava ali, estático encostado a porta do quarto da garota de cabelos negros que te deixava tão confuso, seu coração o mandava abrir a porta do quarto e falar tudo que estava sentindo, mas o seu orgulho o mandava segurar, se ela queria ir embora que fosse, isso não diria respeito a ele não é mesmo?

Afinal, ele só a tem com ele, porque ela salvou o ajudou não é mesmo? Enquanto estava ferido e debilitado, mesmo sendo um Youkai, ela levou comida para ele, sorria pra ele, mesmo ele não demonstrando nenhum pouco de simpatia para ele, não é essa a razão de por tanto tempo ele a ter protegido? Uma divida...

Então, quando Sesshoumaru menos esperou a porta do quarto que ele estava tão grudado foi aberto e os olhos castanhos de Rin estavam de frente para os seus olhos dourados.

- Sesshy o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Rin olhando Sesshoumaru sem piscar. – Não vai me responder como fez mais cedo?

- Eu estava apenas... – Pensou um pouco Sesshoumaru. – Passando.

- Claro. – Falou Rin com um sorriso irônico. – E para passar você tem que grudar a cara na porta do meu quarto não é mesmo?

- ... – Sesshoumaru ficou levemente vermelho com a situação, mais bem leve mesmo, quase nada, só que os olhos de Rin veêm tudo, pelo quando a situação é voltada àquele Youkai cachorro.

- Eu não acredito no que estou vendo... – Rin falava abrindo a boca enquanto piscava os olhos algumas vezes olhando fixamente para o rosto de Sesshoumaru, o que o deixou inquieto. – Sesshoumaru Taisho, filho do grande Youkai cachorro Inutaisho, está mesmo corada a frente de mim, uma mera humana? – Rin deu uma leve risada do modo que ela falara.

- ... – Sesshoumaru nada falou apenas ficou olhando Rin com o rosto um pouco franzido por está com uma leve irritação da garota.

- Se eu tivesse algum tipo de coisa que pudesse guardar esse momento eu guardaria para sempre que quisesse pudesse revê-lo, mas isso não importa, vou sempre guardá-lo em minha mente e coração. – Rin sorriu para Sesshoumaru, mas logo seu rosto ficou triste ao se lembrar da carta que escrevera para a amiga.

- Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru notando o olhar triste da garota. – Você vai mesmo sair daqui?

- Sesshy. – Corou violentamente Rin. – Não sei o que você queria ficar ouvindo minha conversa com a Kah-chan. – Demonstrou irritação na voz.

- Responda minha pergunta Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru encostando o seu rosto um pouco mais perto do de Rin.

- Sim, irei. – Falou Rin bastante vermelha com a distancia pouca que tinha entre os dois.

- Porque? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru em um sussurro assim que colou a testa dele na de Rin.

- Porque você tem medo de falar o que realmente sente? – Falou Rin respondendo a pergunta dele com outra pergunta, enquanto seus olhos tremiam.

_**Y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi - E sei que você morre por mim, você vive por mim.**_

_**Y nunca me has dejado atrás - E tudo que não sou capaz, **_

_**Aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo - Porque sabes que, às vezes, o que eu sinto é medo.**_

Eu não sei o que realmente sinto. – Falou Sesshoumaru se afastando de Rin e olhando para o lado.

- Como assim Sesshy? – Perguntou Rin com um olhar confuso em direção a ele.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – Falou Sesshoumaru que foi se retirando mais uma mão que mostrou força o segurou firme e o fez levar os olhos até a pessoa que o estava segurando, era Rin.

- Não. – Falou Rin com a voz decidida e com o rosto abaixado deixando a franja cobrir os olhos. – Eu quero saber, hoje você vai falar para mim Sesshy, eu estou morrendo cada dia sem saber o que está acontecendo realmente com você. – Falou Rin levantando o rosto e deixando ele vê que ela estava com os olhos úmidos.

- ... – Sesshoumaru vendo a situação que ela se encontrava se viu sem escolhas e então começou a falar. – Eu não sei o que sinto, só sei que desde que te conheci eu tenho descoberto varias coisas novas.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Perguntou Rin agora o soltando e fixando os olhos nele.

- Sentimentos. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

- Que tipo de sentimentos? – Perguntou Rin se sentando no chão.

- Carinho, Compaixão, Carisma... – Hesitou um pouco Sesshoumaru. – Ciúme.

- Ciúme? – Perguntou Rin com o coração se acelerando e perdendo o compasso a cada palavra que Sesshoumaru falava.

- Sim. – Falou Sesshoumaru evitando olhá-la quando admitiu, mas logo direcionou o olhar para ela novamente. – A situação Rin, é... Eu sinto algo especial por você, mas não sei o que é.

_**Pero vives en mí, junto a mí - Mas você vive em mim, junto a mim. **_

_**En mi interior, en este corazón confundido - No meu interior, neste coração confundido.**_

_**Por eso te pido por favor - Por isso, te peço, por favor...**_

- Você está realmente confuso... – Sussurrou Rin direcionando o seu olhar para o chão tentando juntar as coisas que saiam da boca do prateado.

- Sim. – Falou Sesshoumaru. – Rin, eu quero te fazer um pedido.

- Ãnh? – Perguntou Rin com o olhar perdido, olhar este que ela direcionou a Sesshoumaru, e corando levemente. Imaginava que fosse uma coisa.

_O que? Pedido? Não, Sesshoumaru não estava pensando em pedir ela em namoro ou em casamento? O que está pensando Rin? Ele é o Sesshy lembra? Ele nunca ia pedir algo do tipo, não para uma humana, tinha que ser uma Youkai de classe nobre, não apenas uma Youkai._

- Gostaria de ajuda. – Falou Sesshoumaru a olhando fixamente.

- A que? – Perguntou Rin.

- Quero saber o que sinto por você. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

- C-Como? – Perguntou Rin sentindo as suas bochechas bastante quentes o que indicavam que ela estava bastante vermelha. – C-Como irei t-te ajudar? – Falando isso ela direcionou novamente seu olhar para o chão.

- Não sei. – Falou Sesshoumaru.

- O que você quer realmente Sesshy? – Perguntou Rin direcionando o seu olhar para os olhos amarelados de Sesshoumaru novamente. – Que eu te ensine a me amar, ou que eu te ajude a descobri o que você sente por mim?

- Me ensine a te amar. – Falou Sesshoumaru a olhando, falando isso, Rin direcionou o seu olhar para Sesshoumaru, mas foi num impulso muito grande que fez uma das mechas de sua franja cair sobre os olhos, ela estava muito vermelha.

_**Enséñame a quererte un poco más - Ensina-me... A querer-te um pouco mais.**_

_**Y a sentir contigo el amor que tú me das desvanece el frió - E a sentir contigo, amor que você me dá o frio desaparece.**_

_**Quiero verte ya - Quero te ver já.**_

_**Por eso te pido por favor - Por isso, te peço, por favor...**_

- Não quero mais te vê sofrendo Rin, isso me faz mal. – Começou Sesshoumaru com a voz um pouco melodiosa. – Quero retribuir esse sentimento que você sente por mim Rin, e que de alguma forma eu sinto algo especial por você, se for o mesmo sentimento que você me dirige, vai ser mais facil eu descobrir o que sinto por você. – Falou Sesshoumaru retirando a franja dos olhos de Rin e colocando atrás da orelha e logo depois acariciou levemente o rosto de Rin.

- Você quer que eu te ensine a amar? – Perguntou Rin o olhando levemente vermelha. – Sesshoumaru, eu te amo com todas as forças do meu ser, nunca amei ninguém como eu te amo, mas você sabe que se nós dermos certo, os seus filhos não serão sangue puro, eu não quero prejudicar a sua reputação. – Completou Rin o olhando séria.

- Não me importo. – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru com o rosto bem proximo ao de Rin. – Eu quero ter a chance de viver algo novo, e ao seu lado sei que tudo será mais facil.

- Sesshy. – Sussurrou Rin.

- Hum? – Murmurou Sesshoumaru. – Rin, eu quero você só para mim, eu quero ter você em meus braços e finalmente fazer tudo que eu sempre quis desde que você cresceu. Muitos irão pensar que eu só te criei para poder ficar com você assim que crescesse, mas eu não me imaginava com uma humana, só que você é diferente de todos os humanos que conheci. Eu não me imaginava com uma humana, eu me imaginava com você.

_**Enséñame a querer-te un poco más - Ensina-me... A te amar um pouco mais.**_

_**Y a vivir contigo que no aguanto la ansiedad - E a viver com você não agüento a ansiedade. Para saber que eres mío - saber que você é meu. **_

_**Quiero ir donde vás Quero ir onde você vai.**_

- Sesshy. – Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru bem forte e não pode se conter, de seus olhos escorreram algumas lágrimas. – Eu sempre te amei.

- Rin eu não posso falar que te amo, pois eu não sei se eu te amo. – Falou Sesshoumaru com um aperto no coração. – Isso está me fazendo mal Rin, saber que você me dirige um sentimento, e eu sei que tenho algo especial para ti guardado no meu peito e não posso lhe afirmar com certeza, pois estou confuso com o que sinto, porque não sei o que sinto...

- Sesshy. – Falou Rin que logo segurou o rosto de Sesshoumaru e o fazendo olhar para ela. – Eu irei junto a ti, fazer com que você descubra o que sente por mim, não importa se isso irá me fazer bem ou mal, eu irei te ajudar, pois noto o quanto que você se sente mal sem saber o que sente.

- Realmente Rin, eu estou bastante mal com tudo isso. – Falou Sesshoumaru direcionando o olhar para o chão. – Odeio ficar confuso com algo, e faz muito tempo que estou confuso com isso, desde que você se tornou tão linda assim... – Falou ele a olhando e não deixando de mostrar em seus olhos o quanto ele realmente a achava linda.

- Eu não posso te vê tão mal assim e não fazer nada. – Falou Rin voltando a abraçá-lo. – Não fique mais mal Sesshy, eu estou aqui e não deixarei nada te fazer mal.

_**Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo - Longe de pensar que estou me fazendo mal.**_

_**tengo que reconocer - Tenho que reconhecer **_

- Obrigado Rin. – Falou Sesshoumaru a olhando com carinho e logo depois a abraçou, a abraçou bem forte, com muito carinho e ternura.

Rin ficou aproveitando aquele momento como se fosse tudo em sua vida, afinal quantos anos ela imaginou está abraçada com Sesshoumaru, ou até mesmo, quantas e quantas noites sonhou em está nos braços de Sesshoumaru, e quando infelizmente acordou viu que tudo aquilo era um sonho? Perdeu a conta de tantas vezes que isso ocorreu, e agora ela ia aproveitar cada segundo, cada gesto, cada palavra, cada toque... Pois se tudo isso que acontecera fosse um sonho ela pelo menos podia dizer que apreciou cada instante ao lado do seu amado, mesmo que fosse um sonho.

Sesshoumaru estava abraçado a Rin. Finalmente ele ia começar a aprender a viver, aprender a sentir os sentimentos que no inicio ele achava tão desprezíveis, mas notou que sempre que Rin estivera por perto ele ficava mais forte. Agora ele ia viver, sim, viver, pois tudo que ele viveu antes de conhecer Rin não foi nada apenas uma existência inútil, não fazia nada de útil antes de conhecer a humana mais doce que já viu.

Esse abraço seria o primeiro de muitos abraços que Rin e Sesshoumaru dariam, mas ele queria provar mais do que só um abraço junto de Rin, queria saber como era ter um relacionamento humano, já que todos os relacionamentos que ele tivera até hoje sempre fora pelo seu Reino e não pelo seu coração.

_**Por eso voy a aprender voy a vivir, voy a abrazarte más y más - Por isso... vou aprender, vou viver, vou te abraçar mais e mais.**_

_**Y No quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte - e não quero, e não devo, e não posso deixar de te ver. (deixar de te ver)**_

- Rin. – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru.

- Oi. – Sussurrou Rin.

- Eu quero você sempre perto de mim. – Falou Sesshoumaru em um tom quase inaudível. – E não quero aquele Kohaku por aqui mais.

- Ok. – Riu Rin voltando a aproveitar o momento.

_**Pero vives en mí, junto a mí - Mas você vive em mim, junto a mim. **_

_**En mi interior, en este corazón confundido - No meu interior, neste coração confundido.**_

_**Por eso te pido por favor - Por isso, te peço, por favor...**_

- Eu quero te ensinar uma coisinha. – Falou Rin um pouco vermelha cortando o silêncio que tinha se instalado entre os dois.

- O que? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru a olhando, vendo-a se aproximar de si e notando que ela não estava mais com os olhos totalmente aberto, só entre abertos, segui-a fazendo os mesmos movimentos que ela até que pode sentir os lábios doces de Rin juntos aos seus. Os lábios dela eram tão macios e quentes, enquanto os seus eram tão frios.

Eles ficaram se beijando por alguns minutos, como se quisessem demonstrar tudo que sentiam um pelo outro, e assim Sesshoumaru pode sentir com que aquele vazio que tinha em seu peito desde que seu pai morrera para salvar a vida do seu irmão mais novo foi se dissipando, e quem pode ajudá-lo? A sua doce e amada, Rin. Então Rin se afastou devagar dele, e da mesma maneira que se afastava foi abrindo os olhos, e quando estavam completamente afastados, ele sorriu.

- Eu aceito o desafio de te ensinar a me amar Sesshy. – Falou Rin sorrindo confiante que logo recebeu o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro e demonstrando alegria de Sesshoumaru.


End file.
